Meet Robbie's Sister
by Rachel Oliver
Summary: So Robbie's sister has been mentioned a few times on the show but I always wanted her to become a real character. So, meet Morgan Shapiro! It's her first day at H.A and she's falling for Beck  Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters
1. Welcome to Hollywood Arts

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hollywood Arts

Books-check. Jet Brew coffee-check. Cute shirt-check. Perfect hair-check. Hollywood Arts sweatshirt-check.

"Morgan! Morgan let's go I'm not going to be late" I hear Robbie yell up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, because you don't take that long to do your hair" I hear Rex comment. I knew I liked that puppet for a reason. I took one last look in the mirror, smile big and run down the stairs. I have to say, the best part of Robbie and I going to the same school is that he has a car and I won't have to get on the bus. I lock the door and slide into the passenger seat of Robbie's car.

"Hey! That's Rex's seat!"

"Uh uh. No way am I sitting in the back so your puppet can sit shotgun."

"You know puppet is an offensive term!"

"Whatever Robbie. Just let her have the front." Rex says. I smile and buckle my seatbelt while Robbie (for whatever reason) straps Rex in the back.

Today is my first official day at Hollywood Arts. It's already October but after the school expressed a need for new tech students and I submitted a movie I helped Robbie edit for class they admitted me late. I'll still be taking all the regular performance classes (I'm really excited for drama with Sikowitz) but I'll be concentrating on mostly the tech and stage crew side of things. As I let my mind wander through all my expectations of my new school I am suddenly brought back to consciousness by Robbie's voice. I look out the window and realize we're in the parking lot. Robbie turns and looks at me.

"Now Morgan. I know it's your first day and I know that being younger than me you're probably going to embarrass me but please try not to".

"Me embarrass you? Yeah okay".

"I have a reputation here that I worked hard for and I don't want you tarnishing it". I try to hold in my laughter.

"The only reputation you have is most likely to have girls run in the other direction. Come on, let's go". Robbie looks stunned as I get out of the car and grab my stuff.

As I walk into the Hollywood Arts hallway I can't believe my eyes. People are breakdancing and singing and everyone seems to be a bit more artsy than necessary. "Woah" is all I can say. Robbie walks in front of me and leads me towards a group of people. They're all laughing and joking around.

"Hey guys" Robbie says. Everyone replies back with the usual hey what's up back.

"Whose that?" a tall girl with light brown hair asks.

"Woah Robbie's with a girl?" a dark guy yells. "Hey everyone! Robbie's finally got a girl!"

"I'm his sister" I say point blank. Wow, people actually think Robbie's with a girl.

The dark guy, as well as everyone looks slightly disappointed but not surprised at all.

"This is my younger sister Morgan. It's her first day here at Hollywood Arts. She's going to be doing a lot of tech work. Morgan, these are my friends".

"Wait, wait, wait. You're friends are real? You didn't make them up?" I joke with him.

"Morgan Sophia Shapiro!" Uh oh. I know I've pushed the wrong button when he calls me by my full name.

"I'm just saying. I didn't expect the boy who spends most of his time with his hand shoved up a puppet's backside to have this many friends",

"We're not friends" says a girl with long black hair and an eyebrow piercing. I walk up to her and study her for a second trying to figure out which one of his friends she could be.

"Tall, dark, slightly terrifying. You must be Jade.

"Good guess" she says, seeming disappointed I actually did guess right.

"Oh oh oh! Do me next! Here's a hint, I may or may not be Cat" exclaims a girl with bright magenta hair. I'm pretty sure that I've seen her at the house before. I whisper over to Robbie, "Is she kidding?".

"Sadly, no".

"Hmm, the spacey cute red head…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" she cries.

"That…that must mean you're Cat!"

"Oh yay! You guessed right!" She's completely serious. I have never met such a space cadet in my whole life. But, she seems like a fun person. I move on to the next person in the group, the tall light brown haired girl.

"Hi" she says.

"Hey! You must be the pretty girl Robbie always talks about! Uhh…Tori!"

Robbie shoots me a really annoyed look. "Morgan!"

"Sorry." I look closer at her face. "Robbie's right. You have the perfect cheekbones." I pinch her cheekbones, as I'm sure everyone does.

"Aww thank you. Everyone says that." Robbie begins to stare at her and dreamily says "It's true you do". Tori shoots him a look.

"You are not doing well right now. Robbie frowns.

"I know". Next is the dark guy with the dreads.

"Hey I'm Andre". It takes me a minute to place him with a story that Robbie has told me. Then it hits me.

"Grandma whose afraid of everything?"

"Yep".

At that very moment I see who I believe is the most good looking guy I have ever seen. His olive skin is shining and he does a hair toss of his perfect hair. Or maybe he's just walking and that's what I imagine. I'm not too sure anymore. I just know that he's coming our way.

"Cast list for the new show is up" he announces. God, even his voice is gorgeous. I'm studying him. He's got a great smile that lights up when he announces "I got the lead!" The whole group cheers and gives him shoulder punches and all that great stuff. While I'm still looking at him, he eventually notices me.

"Whose this?" Oh my gosh he's talking to me. He notices me. Shit, shit, shit!

"Uhh…I'm Morgan Robbie's sister I'm new here at Hollywood Arts I'm a tech person but I'm into all the acing and stuff". Great. Word vomit was all I needed here. He smiles at me.

"Hey. I'm Beck" he says still smiling. Jade however looks even more pissed than before (if that's even possible). I turn to Robbie whose now behind me and I whisper, "That's Beck! Him? "

"He's not that great."

"Yes he is!"

"He's also Jade's boyfriend". I turn back around and see he and Jade steal a kiss. Dammit. Of course he would be dating the only girl I'm terrified of. As they kiss I see Tori tap him on the shoulder.

"So about the play. What about Trina? Did she get anything?" She seems really nervous.

"Whose Trina? I ask. Everyone looks at one another. Cat finally speaks up.

"Trina is Tori's older sister that goes here. "

"Yeah. She's nuts" Andre adds.

"She's not nuts! Shes… yeah okay she's crazy" Tori says.

"How bad can she be?" I ask. It's a true question. Living with a brother who still plays with a puppet, you would think I take the cake. However I was about to learn that was not true. All of a sudden I see a girl chasing after a teacher.

"Lane! You know I deserve that part and not Brittany! You know I have much more talent than her or anyone here! She's not even that pretty! Lane!" Finally the teacher turns around to acknowledge her.

"Trina I'm sorry. This was the director's decision and there is nothing I can do to change that". He speaks so calmly to her. Andre was right, she's a total head case. I suddenly feel that Robbie is the most normal human I have ever met. Trina starts moving towards us. The whole group looks nervous.

"Tori! Tell Lane I deserve the part!" Tori begins to back away with everyone else. I use this as an excuse to move in closer to Beck.

"Well Trina, I don't think it's my place to…". Trina cuts her off.

"Oh come on guys! Tell Lane how great I am". At that moment everyone leaves shouting out some sort of goodbye. Even my brother begins to walk away with Andre, which is not good because I have no idea where my first class it.

"Wait! Robbie!" He keeps walking. Shit.

"Ugh whatever" Trina screams as she begins chasing the teacher down the hall. Tori backs up and leans against a locker, probably thankful that scene is over. All I can do is look at her and say "That's your sister?".

"Yeah. I'm sorry about…"

"No, no. I'm sorry. She smiles, "Hey, so my brother left me here and I don't know where I'm going. Can you tell me how to get to my first class?"

"Sure. Let me see your schedule. I fish the paper out from my bag and hand it to Tori. As she studies it, a strange boy with wild hair creeps up.

"Want to see my locker? It's decorated with food I chewed but never swallowed". Immediately Tori looks up.

"Walk away" she says to him. The mysterious creeper looks saddened but walks away.

"Who was…"

"Don't ask." Tori points me in the direction of my first class and I'm on my way. Although I'm filled with excitement about everything, I can't seem to get my mind off of Beck. I hope he sits with Robbie at lunch so I can join.


	2. Wicked Witch of the West

By the time lunch rolled around I was already loving it here. Most of my regular classes like math and English were before lunch but I did have my first tech class. I love all the kids there (except this one kid named Sinjin, the curly haired creeper from before). I'd seen most of Robbie's friends in the hallway throughout the morning and they all made it a point to say hi and point me in the direction of my next class. Well, not everyone helped. Before I could even start asking Jade she just passed me and said "No". Whatever. But I still had my mind on Beck. The only reason I hoped to see Jade again was to see if Beck was with her and unfortunately he never was. I knew I wouldn't have a class with him because he was a few years ahead. When I walked out into the Asphalt Café I quickly realized that I didn't have a single person to sit with. Thankfully, I heard someone call my name.

"Morgan! Come sit here!" On the other end of the café was Tori waving to me. My brother was sitting at the table and for a second I thought first he really might not want to have to sit with his younger sister and then I realized The Wicked Witch of the West (haha see what I did there, cause her last name is West) was there. Unfortunately there was no Beck in sight yet. But at that very moment I saw Beck walk over and sit down. I held my chin up with confidence and walked over. I smiled at Beck and slid right between him and Cat. Jade was on his other side, a nasty look on her face as always.

"So, how do you like it here at Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked.

"It's great. Their tech department is better than anything I've seen in public school and people seem nice. Except that kid with the curly hair, uh…Sinjin I think his name is. He keeps asking me to see his locker and playing with my hair."

"Yeah, he's kind of weird. You get used to it."

"One time when I was little my brother was playing with my hair and he accidently set it on fire" Cat said.

"Oh my gosh that explains so many things" Beck said. Cat just smiled and laughed and so did I.

"So Beck. What classes do you have now?" I asked him. Jade gave me a menacing look that I completely ignored.

"Well, I have stage movement then voice 3 then beginner editing then finally intro to film." I have never been so excited in my whole life.

"Wait, you have beginner editing with…" I flipped out my schedule to look, "…with Callegari?"

"Yeah. Are you taking that too?" Now I could not be more excited. A class with Beck Oliver? And just when I thought I would never get to see him.

"Yeah! But it should be easy. We used the same editing system at my old school".

"Well maybe you could help me out. Tech editing is not my thing".

"Oh Beck I can help you. I took the class last year and got an A" Jade chimed in. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Thanks, babe" Beck said. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Jade turned his head for a full on kiss. What a bitch.


	3. Beginner Editing with Beck

The rest of the day was just as good as the beginning except with more specialty acting and tech classes. I had my first class with Sikowitz, which may have been my greatest life experience yet. My brother and his friends were right, Sikowitz was completely nuts but you've gotta love him. Even with my fantastic classes going on I couldn't stop thinking about beginner editing with Beck. Maybe he could sit next to me and I could teach him about editing movies and he could teach me more about acting and forget that Jade even existed. How could he stand dating Jade anyway? She was nasty and never seemed to smile. She didn't even seem to appreciate him.

When the bell to end seventh period rang I ran to the editing room to see if I could get in a few seconds of talking to Beck. Unfortunately I got lost and ended up in the black box, waiting for someone to find me and tell me where to go. When the bell to start eighth period rang I knew I was toast and tried to find the room myself. By the time I got to class I was already five minutes late.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Callegari asked when I ran into the room. Everyone was staring at me. Not exactly how I wanted people to first notice me.

"Hi. I'm Morgan Shapiro. I'm new".

"New student? They don't tell me anything anymore." He started fumbling around his desk and mumbling to himself angrily. When I looked around the room I recognized a few faces from the morning, mostly other freshman I guessed. Beck was sitting in the back and was sitting by himself. I saw a great window of opportunity. I imagined myself showing Beck everything I already knew while he laughed at me trying to act for a scene. My daydream was soon cut short by a disgruntled Mr. Callegari,

"Oh yes. Morgan Shapiro. Any relation to Robert?"

"Depends on if you like him" I say.

"Well, Robbie is an oddity, but he does have a knack for editing".

"Then yes, I'm related. Younger sister."

"I'm assuming you're a techie yourself?"

"Yeah. I've helped Robbie with some stuff before."

"Well you'll be a nice addition to the class. Why don't we pair you with…" Mr. Callegari scanned the room, "You can sit with Mr. Dawson in the back".

"Mr. Who?" I asked. A scrawny kid in the third row with nerd glasses and a star trek t-shirt raised his hand. Great. Not only am I not with Beck but I'm stuck with the kid who looks like he should be saving the galaxy in a video game in his mother's basement. This is going to be a long period.

When the bell rang I was so greatful to get out of that class and move onto freshman band. Turns out that Dylan, the kid I was sitting with, is not only a huge geek but acts like he has never talked to or seen a girl in his life. Doing projects with him is going to be a nightmare. Just as I'm about to walk out the door I realize that I left my binder under my computer table. As I turn around to run and get it I run straight into Beck.

"Woah. Rush much?" He smiled his gorgeous smile and I literally forgot what I was doing.

"Uh…yeah, sorry. I forgot my binder and I have no idea where I'm going and I really don't want to be that late girl again". Word vomit once again. Why is it so impossible to just speak?

"Well, where are you going next? Maybe I can help you out" Beck said as he reached under my desk for my binder.

"Freshman band."

"Oh I'm going right past there. Come on, I'll show you".

I could not believe this. Beck Oliver was walking me to class. Now all I had to worry about was Jade seeing me, and if she did see me I'd have to worry about surviving the rest of the year without her killing me.

"So, you like it here?"

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I've always been doing tech stuff so I've never gotten to do much performance. I get to try that out here which is cool."

'Yeah it's great. I do mostly performance here. Acting is my thing."

"I saw you in that movie Robbie shot for class and the showcase last year. You're really great."

"Thanks. You did the editing for the movie, right?"

"Yeah."

"The storm you created for that one scene was sick. It looked so real."

"Aw thanks. I try."

"Well, this is the band room."

"Thanks for showing me. I'm already the new kid. Being really late to class doesn't help."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

I was on cloud nine as I watched him round the corner. I was on such a high that I failed to notice Jade standing just around the corner looking like if there was no one else in the hall, she would go in for the kill.


	4. Sounds like Robbie's Problem, Not Mine

That night I sat in my room trying to do homework and catch up on what I had missed since I missed the first month. Catching up on some of this stuff was not going to be easy, especially if my mind kept wandering to Beck's perfection. Suddenly, Robbie stormed in.

"What did you do?"he exclaimed.

"Knock much? Get out Robbie!" I threw one of my pillows at him.

"Not until you tell me what happened".

"I would love to tell you what happened if only I knew what the hell you were talking about."

"Today after school I was at rehearsal for Arsenic and Old Lace. I was just putting my stuff down when Jade came storming in yelling my name. She came up to me, grabbed me by the shirt and said, 'You better tell your little sister to back off or she will have no idea what hit her.' I told her I had no idea what she was talking about and she said, 'Just have her stay away from my boyfriend. He wants nothing to do with a freshman but is too nice to let her know'. She let me go and stormed out of the black box without saying anything else. Morgan what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't know how to get to band so Beck took me on his way to class. That's it."

"That's it. That's all that happened. You didn't kiss him, you didn't hold his hand or flirt with him?"

"That's it. Well, maybe I flirted a little bit but that's it." Robbie just shook his head and sat down on my bed.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. To Jade just you talking to Beck is a huge threat to her. And when Jade sees it as a threat, she acts."

"Why would she see me talking to him as a threat. You guys talk to him all the time and she doesn't freak out on you.'

"Well first of all, she could care less if the guys talk to him because we're guys. Well, except the time I made that comment about Beck's jeans" he trailed off.

"The time you made the comment about his what?"

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned that. Look, you should have seen her when Tori first came around. She only just got used to them being fiends and she still freaks when him and Tori get too close. When we went to Yerba she almost ate these two girls who were playing with his hair. And let's not forget the Alyssa Vaughn issue we had last year, that was a horrible few weeks. All I'm saying is that Jade freaks over this and I do not want you, me or Rex dead because of it. Just, leave Beck alone so we can all live in semi-peace once again."

"But Jade doesn't deserve him! She treats him like crap and you know it".

"Fine. Then continue to like and flirt with Beck and have Jade beat you with a metal baseball bat. Just leave me and everyone else out of it".

"Fine. Now get out of my room". Robbie began to walk out the door.

"You're just mad that I'm fitting in well." He stopped dead and looked at me. "You just don't like that you're friends like me and the other kids like me and maybe some guy could actually like me."

"Wow. One day at Hollywood Arts and you're already like those stuck up kids. Good job, Morgan." He left my room without another word.


	5. So what if this is a bad idea?

The next few days at Hollywood Arts were definitely easier than the first. I learned where I was going, made up most of the work I missed and made some friends in band and the tech program to eat lunch with. After my fight with Robbie I decided not to sit with him and his friends anymore. He may have had a point about not pissing off Jade. After learning she had a scissor collection I decided unless I wanted to be decapitated I'd better lay off Beck, at least when she was around. During beginner editing Jade was across the building in screenwriting and Beck was a free man as far as I was concerned. I got Mr. Callegari to move my seat by complaining that Dylan was left handed and kept knocking into me when I was trying to type. Mr. Callegari seemed like he couldn't care less and told me to choose any other open seat. Naturally I took the one open next to Beck. We didn't talk much until today when he finally started a conversation!

"Hey, Morgan, do you know how to make this fade from black and white to color?"

"Yeah it's easy." I leaned over to his computer and clicked around to show him how.

"Oh I get it now"

"Yeah, you have to select the type of color you want, not just color."

"Thanks" he said. I waited for him to say something else and when I realized he wouldn't, I knew I had to say something.

"So, how's the show coming? I heard you're really great."

"Thanks. It's okay. It would be better if Trina wasn't in it."

"But I thought she didn't get in?"

"She didn't get the lead but because she needs to fulfill her straight play requirement, they had to cast her."

"I thought there was no music?"

"Oh Trina isn't just an untalented singer. She's untalented altogether."

I started laughing. "I feel bad for Tori."

"Feel bad for all of us that have to put up with her." I laughed again.

This was it, the perfect moment to ask him to be my project partner. We'd have to work on it alone which meant I could spend extra time with him.

"So Beck, do you have a partner for the project yet?"

"Uh, no. I was just gonna do it by myself I guess. Why"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner. I could help you out and I could really use someone to do it with because I'm still catching up in other classes."

"Uh, sure. I have no rehearsal today so why don't we meet here after ninth period?" As he was saying this the bell to end class rang.

"That would be amazing. Thanks Beck!" I yelled to him as I ran out of the classroom before he changed his mind.

I spent all of band in my own world, dreaming of how Beck and I would be completely alone. I should have been worried about Jade killing me but I knew she would have to be at rehearsal and couldn't leave to find us. When the ninth period bell rang I ran to my locker. As I was running I ran into Tori and Andre.

"Woah slow down there Morgan" Andre said as he tried to slow me down.

"Sorry. I have to get to the editing room to do a project" I said slightly out of breath.

"I've never seen anyone so excited about a project before" Andre said suspiciously.

"Well, you know, just excited to be here" I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait" Tori said grabbing me by the hood of my sweatshirt, "Would this have anything to do with Beck being your partner?"

I was going to deny it but I had a gut feeling that Tori could tell I was lying.

"How did know?"

"Andre told me Beck said something to him about doing a project for editing. Morgan, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes I'm sure. I've been editing for years." Maybe I could play dumb.

"She means do you know what you're doing with Beck. Jade's a little overprotective over him and uh, not to scare you but when she finds out you're gonna have a scissor sticking out of your head"

"It's just a project she has to be okay with it. Besides, I'm not scared of Jade." Well, that was a lie.

"Just be careful Morgan okay?" Tori said in a motherly tone.

"I will Tori. Like I said Jade…" Suddenly I was cut off by a sound that was a mix of nails on a chalk board and a cat getting run over by a garbage truck. "What was that?" It was following some kind of tune.

"That's Trina singing" Tori said wincing.

"Is she giving birth while she sings? Or being beaten?"

"No that's just Trina" Andre said.

"I am so sorry" I said to her.

"Yeah me too" she said just as the sound started again.


	6. Jade Might Kill Me Here

When I got to the editing room Beck was already there sitting at his computer reading over the project sheet.

"Hey. I thought you forgot" he said smiling. His smile was shining brighter than ever. I stood there for a second and just took him in; his perfect hair, his perfect smile, the abs I imagined under his plaid shirt. He was like a god.

"No I didn't. I just stopped to talk to Tori" I said nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"That's cool. I was just reading over the directions. It looks pretty easy. Well, at least for you."

"I'm sure it's not bad". I looked out the window of the door to the classroom. In my head, every passing person was Jade coming to decapitate me.

"So, where's the Wicked Witch of the West. I uh, mean Jade" I said with a tiny laugh.

"Very funny" he said with a smile. "She's at rehearsal. She's doing her stage crew work."

"Well black does seem to be her favorite color" I pointed out. "What do you see in her anyway?" I asked him. I was so screwed. How could I say that?

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, you're Beck Oliver. Girls would kill to be with you, you're godlike. I mean, why choose Jade?" I needed to shut up before any more stupid could come out of my mouth.

" Jade's great. I've loved her since the second I met her. She's just so unique and different and I guess I like her because she doesn't swoon every time I move. She just think of me as Beck."

"Oh that's cool." I saw him looking into my eyes and did the stupidest thing ever. I leaned in to kiss him.

"Woah! Morgan what the hell!"

"I'm sorry! I just, I really like you and I thought maybe you could like me too if you gave me a chance but I knew you never would if I didn't make the first move or say something to you!" Great. More word vomit. Before I could say anything else the door to the classroom flew open.

"I am going to kill you Morgan Shapiro!" Oh crap. It was Jade pointing a pair of scissors with the point facing me. This was it.

"Jade I'm sorry I…"

"Make your last words good ones Morgan!" she said as she got closer to me with the scissors. I went to grab the scissors out of her hand to hopefully throw them. Just as she was about to scrape my skin someone grabbed her back and someone grabbed me as well. Robbie was behind me, pulling me away from Jade and Beck had Jade held back in his arms.

"Morgan what did I tell you!" Robbie yelled as I tried to break free.

"Shut up girl pants! That brat was about to go at it with my boyfriend" Jade said struggling to get towards me.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Babe! Babe it's okay. I love you Jade." She stopped struggling as much. "I pulled away Jade. I wouldn't kiss her. You're my girlfriend. You're the one I love." Beck turned the struggling girl around and kissed her full on. She dropped the scissors to her side and kissed him back hard. This was too much for me. I broke free of Robbie, and ran out.


	7. Thank Goodness for Friends

I didn't know any of the ins and outs of the school but I knew Sikowitz's classroom would be empty so I hid there. The second I sat down I started crying my eyes out. How could I be so stupid to think that Beck would ever want me. He was a junior and I was a freshman. He had a queen and I was a peasant. I wanted to hide in here forever and never let anyone see me again. Hollywood Arts was supposed to be amazing. Instead I screwed it up by taking something that wasn't mine. I buried my head in my knees and was sobbing so loud I didn't notice Tori, Cat and Robbie come in. I only knew someone was there when I felt Tori rubbing my back. I looked up and she smiled at me.

"I'm so stupid" I said.

"Only a little" Tori said.

"I can't believe I let myself think that he would go for me. He has Jade."

"It's hard to like someone who doesn't like you back. Want to know a secret?" She asked as she wiped away one of my tears. I nodded at her, sniffling.

"I really liked Beck when I first got here. He was nice to me and I got to kiss him in a scene."

"You kissed him?"

"Yep. I'm still amazed I live to tell this story. But I found other boys and realized it wasn't worth breaking them up."

"But you're still single and lonely" Cat said.

"Really Cat? You have to bring that up?"

"Oopsie" Cat said giggling. "If it makes you feel better, I like a boy who doesn't like me back either" she said.

"You do?" I asked. She pointed at Robbie who was awkwardly standing in the corner not knowing what to do.

"You like my brother!" I whispered to her.

"Mmhm."

"Well maybe I can do something about that" I said. We exchanged a smile.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He feels bad" Cat told me. I nodded. Tori and Cat sandwiched me into a hug before heading back to the play rehearsal that was obviously halted during the attempted murder.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hi" he awkwardly said back. We just sat there for a moment. Neither of us had ever really been good at these brother/sister talks.

"Robbie I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you. I knew you were right but I wanted to prove that I could be more than 'that oddball Robbie's sister'. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Well you're not the first Shapiro to scare off someone they like." He awkwardly played with the strings of his hoodie. "Morgan I didn't want you to get hurt. That's the only reason I told you not to go after him. You're my little sister, it's my job to protect you."

"And protect me you did. I swear I thought Jade was gonna kill you too."

"She could never actually kill me. I figured that out…I'd say around the third time she tried." We both laughed a little.

"If you want I won't hang out with you and your friends anymore."

"No I kind of like it when you hang out with us, just not when you always make fun of me and Rex."

"Yeah but I'm your little sister, that's my job. And you have to admit a lot of what I say is true."

"Shut up" he said shoving me a little. "I should get back to rehearsal. Come with?"

"Sure." He helped me up off the floor and hugged me.

"You know, I'm proud of you for getting in here Morgan." I smiled at him.

"I hate to break up this cute family moment but I will any way." Jade and Beck were walking in the door. She looked calmer than before but still had a scowl on her face. Maybe that's just her natural look. Robbie pulled me behind him.

"Jade she apologized. Let her go." I was glad he was protecting me but I was thinking of how little protection I would receive hiding behind him. Let's face it, Jade could kill him quicker than me.

"It's okay, we come in peace" Beck said keeping his arms around his girlfriend, probably secretly holding her back.

"Jade, I'm really sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done it and I promise I'll stay away from Beck." Jade was silent.

"Jade, do you have something to say to Morgan?" Beck coaxed.

"I'm sorry I tried to cut your face off" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry to you too, Beck. I shouldn't have cornered you like that and tried to kiss you. I'll do the project by myself and sit next to Dylan again.

"Apology accepted. And we can still do the project together as long as Jade can be there too. Truth be told, I really do need the help."

"Jade and I would be happy to help." Just then Cat came running in.

"Guys Sikowitz needs you guys back to rehearse. Come on!" She grabbed Jade's arm and started to pull her, then Beck.

"I guess I'm going to rehearsal" I said. We started walking towards the black box when Trina came up to us.

"You guys were hanging out without me?"

"Yes" Jade said.

"Well I have voice lessons anyway." She walked away and started to sing her scales.

"Someone needs to get that girl some talent or us some ear plugs" I said.

"Agreed" Jade said before realizing what she had done. She glared at me, grabbed her boyfriend and started walking ahead.

"Wow. Maybe we do have something in common" I said to Robbie.

"Oh no" he replied. We followed them to rehearsal.


	8. Loving Hollywood Arts

So my first two week at Hollywood Arts was certainly eventful. Jade doesn't hate me as much now that she knows I enjoy being sarcastic and snarky and because I fill up the empty seat Trina would sometimes sit in. Even she prefers me over Trina. Beck and I finished the project and had one of the best in the class. I enjoy eating lunch with Robbie and his friends. I always sit between Cat and Tori. Robbie sits next to Cat ever since I let him know that a girl actually thinks he's cute, well, adorkable. I'm sure there will be plenty more drama than this but for now I guess I'm just happy to have who I have with me.


End file.
